


My Answer

by Pillow_Face



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Face/pseuds/Pillow_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being part of one of Sherlock’s experiments wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written at some ungodly hour in the wee hours and attempted to edit as best as possible at a more reasonable hour.

 

~*~

”John, will you marry me?”

Sherlock tried to catch his breath after sprinting up the stairs and waited for his flatmate's reaction, it wasn’t what he expected at all.  Instead of being shocked John just turned his attention to Sherlock briefly, raising an eyebrow before returning his attention to the tea he was preparing.

“We’re out of milk again” John tried not to smile when he heard Sherlock sigh in frustration. It really was too easy to annoy him.

“Really John, must you be so awkward?”

John couldn’t help but smile this time and picked up both mugs before heading towards Sherlock who had now collapsed on the sofa in his classic ‘sulking’ pose. John was tempted to walk away now and pretend to ignore the man behaving like a three year old denied his favourite toy. He very often deliberately made Sherlock sulk just so he could ignore him as nothing displeased Sherlock more than to be denied the attention he sought. “Sorry, did I ruin another experiment?”

Sherlock reached for the offered mug of tea while shooting John a glare. John attempted to muffle his laughter into his mug but knew it really wasn’t any use when living with the world’s only consulting detective, maybe he’d at least appreciate the effort? John snorted ‘ _fat chance_ ’

“John I’d really wish you’d stop that infuriating habit of yours”

It took a moment for John to work out what Sherlock was referring to this time. “Sherlock I’ve already explained to you some things can’t be stopped by pure will power” John noticed Sherlock’s brow furrow in concentration before his mouth opened to argue. “Yes, I know you are in complete control of your body but us mere mortals aren’t as gifted” John took a large gulp of his tea just as his brain warned him that it would be hotter than usual due to lack of consumable milk but despite the distraction he could have sworn he heard Sherlock mutter something. John shrugged it off ‘ _probably cursing my low, inferior intellect again_ ’.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully as Sherlock was still sulking and John was still ignoring it as he read the newspaper or updated his blog. Eventually Sherlock sat up and glared at John while informing him that if he took time to listen once in awhile he may discover something of interest before standing, dramatically sweeping his dressing gown and leaving the room. John shook his head at his flatmates antics before trying to think of what he was meant to have heard. He hadn’t left the flat all day, so other than the TV and Sherlock there’d been no one to listen to… but he always listened to Sherlock and Sherlock would never deem anything heard on TV as ‘interesting’.

John was still running through the day’s events as he soaked in his bath. He really couldn’t recall not listening to Sherlock. John never truly ignored him, just pretended to. Just as he was beginning to give up and sinking further into his bath he remembered Sherlock muttering something earlier. John’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘ _He surely didn’t mean that… he must have been referring to his body’s need for food, sleep… anything but that_ ’ He quickly scrambled out of the bath. John glanced at the towel and then at his shorts and decided at least one layer of clothing was required for such a confrontation (now was not the time for only wearing a towel). He quickly shoved on said shorts before yanking the door open ready to go in search of Sherlock.

“Took you long enough and I’d have preferred if you’d chosen the towel”

“Bloody hell!” John took in a bored looking Sherlock stretched out on the sofa wearing nothing but his dressing gown and pyjama bottoms. It took John’s brain a reason to register that he was busy admiring the lean, but toned abdomen that was on display for the first time. If Sherlock had been waiting for him, then surely he’d reached the right conclusion. ‘ _Or just wishful thinking…_ ’ John turned his gaze to the floor, finding it a safer object to study, no chance of being aroused by a floor.

“You should know by now I have good control over my need for food and sleep”

John looked at Sherlock in shock; he still had a suspicion that the man in front of him could read minds. “So…”

Sherlock sighed and ran his hands through his hair muttering about the idiocy he had to deal with on a daily basis. “Yes, you reached the right conclusion and yes you are the cause of this bothersome distraction”

Anyone else would have been insulted but John knew to a man who had been in complete control of his urges for most of his life it was indeed ‘bothersome’. John gulped recalling Sherlock’s muttered confession ‘not complete control, not any more’. Hearing Sherlock claim there was a need he couldn’t control and that John, ordinary, pedestrian, John had been the cause; well he honestly didn’t know how to react. “Yes”

Sherlock looked shocked, a nice twist John thought. Sherlock observed John for a moment before whispering ‘what?’ as if he was afraid that speaking any louder may ruin what ever was happening.

John visibly gulped once more before moving towards Sherlock. Once he was kneeling in front of a now sitting Sherlock, he reached up to cup Sherlock’s left check, stroking it with his thumb. “My answer is yes” Sherlock appeared to be searching his expression to get all the facts, the meanings, the intentions behind John’s words before smiling and leaning forwards so that their lips brushed. John felt his eyes slide shut as more pressure was applied and Sherlock was massaging his lips with his own. John realized one hand had slid into Sherlock’s hair while the other remained on his cheek with out any conscious permission from his brain. John felt he could happily stay in this moment forever but then Sherlock tilted his head and urged John’s lips open before slipping his tongue in and John groaned in approval, thinking ‘ _oh yes, this was even better_ ’. John couldn’t stop the shiver that followed as Sherlock stroked lazily down his spine while the other hand held onto his waist firmly. Sherlock gave John one more gentle kiss before slowly kissing down his jaw, nuzzling his neck and kissing and nipping at the junction where shoulder met neck. John let out a low moan which was quickly followed by a blush. ‘ _Oh god, trust him to find my sweet spot so soon_ ’

Sherlock paused in his ministrations, pulling back slightly. “I did ask for the purpose of a case, it was purely an experiment” Sherlock observed him for a second longer before returning his attention to John’s neck and collar bone.

John smiled, he may be slow compared to Sherlock but it didn’t mean he was stupid. “That may be true but…” John tried to stop another embarrassing moan as Sherlock sucked hard on his neck. “But I know you also honestly wanted to know what my reply would be”

Sherlock paused again, much to John’s displeasure, and looked slightly puzzled. “Of course I did, what is an experiment with out results?”

John chuckled and pulled Sherlock in for a quick kiss before continuing. “No, I meant you wanted to know, regardless of the experiment… either way my answer remains unchanged.”

Sherlock nuzzled his neck, clearly pleased with his answer. A moment later Sherlock pulled him onto his sofa and rested so his face was buried in the crook of John’s neck. John let out a sigh of contentment as he raised a hand unconsciously to stroke through Sherlock’s surprisingly soft hair. John smiled as he felt him relax against him and place a hand over his waist, pulling him closer. Maybe being part of one of Sherlock’s experiments wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to him, in fact it was one of the best.

 

~*~


End file.
